I Want To Use You
by Mari May
Summary: Because of her past with Madara, Mito thought that persuading the Uchiha and finding out if he was going to attack Konoha was the best option. He, on the other hand, saw the perfect chance to take revenge on Hashirama. But did the love that the two felt for each other really had overcomed? - MadaMito
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! 8D**

**It's the first time I'm publishing a fanfic in english. I know english but I think I don't know enough to translate my fanfics to this language HAHAHA so I asked my beauty friend kurohyacchan to do it, and she accepted! Thanks, dear! X3**

**Below is a comment I did before the chapter, and it's when she started the translation. I hope you like it! *.***

* * *

**Welcome to the wonderful world of Madara and Mito's forbidden love, lol.**

**I thought of OroAnko and MadaMito, but I opted for the latter. The inspiration came, the plot was flowing and what was supposed to be a one-shot became a long one!**

**This fiction is quite different from the ones I'm used to write. First: the narrative. I usually write four row paragraphs, a lot of dialogue, thoughts (a few times) and it's not always that there is a flashback. In this one, I used a narrative which I don't usually pick, and even mixed thoughts (in quotation marks) and flashbacks (in italic). However, the flashbacks will be shown in the second part of each chapter, as the first part will show the present.**

**Second: it has hentai. And nope, it's not the first time I write a rated M, but I've never posted the ones I actually wrote, and those were picturing the ~first time~. Here, the characters aren't virgins anymore, but never had any intercourse with each other. I admit that it's embarrassing to post sex scenes HAHAHA. But it was something I've been meaning to post for a long time, if I had a good opportunity. And I'm having one. :3 (for the most naughty ones, I must say: don't expect great sexual adventures, it will be something ordinary, ok?). **

**It is also the first time I write cheating themes, and I was careful to create a plot where Mito could be more understood than judged.** **Enjoy and be nice in the reviews! HAHAHA :D**

**- Translator's note**

**You guys better read it, because it is awesome. \flies into the sun**

* * *

The twilight's dark light was slowly fading.

The waterfall in front of the cave created a noisy and turbid veil.

Behind it, the silhouette of two people could be seen.

"Don't get so close to me", she thought.

- Mito... – he whispered.

"No..."

Her body wouldn't follow her mind.

- Mito, if you only knew how much I waited for this…

"Liar."

- Such beauty in only a single woman… - he stroked her countenance.

"It's just a plan, isn't it?"

He approached her ear.

- I will finally make you mine. Only mine.

"It's just a plan so I can get informations from him... Isn't it?"

- Madara... – she mumbled, hypnotized, and it was almost unheard.

- I was watching you way before Hashirama… But you chose him. Everyone chooses the Senjus, isn't it?

- Shhh… - she silented him with the forefinger above his lips – that doesn't matter now.

- Are you sure it doesn't?

Her stolid expression emanated tension for a moment.

"No… He can't notice…"

- Your gaze is a guilty one.

- No! – she replied quickly.

So quickly that both got surprised.

"Shit… I was supposed to only approach him and just let him briefly touch my body. Nothing beyond that…"

Madara gave her a wasteful smirk.

"Nothing…"

He pinned her against the wall.

"... beyond."

The wall behind her back was cold...

Then why would she feel so hot?

"He just will take advantage to take revenge on Hashirama."

- I always wanted you...

"Liar. What you always wanted was to hit the Senju clan."

- I want you now...

"You only want to use me."

- If you want to give up, now it's the time.

"I can't give up. I must use you too."

The redhead raised her hands to both her cokes and, in a slow movement, unlaced them, making her hair gently fall above her shoulders while she gazed over a dazzled Uchiha.

She didn't know if it was for her or because he was about to take such a cliché, but efficient, form of revenge.

Maybe it was for the two of them.

"I want to use you… To protect my village. My husband. Everyone."

- Come. – she demanded.

"It's just for that... Isn't it?"

In the next instant, she could already feel Madara's tongue run through her neck, as he pressed her harder against the wall.

And then she felt his lips above hers, his skilled tongue playing with hers, as if they needed to meet a long time ago.

Rather, meet again.

It did not last long to both detach from the breathlessness that overcame.

- Madara… - she puffed.

He slid his hands on her kimono's opening, making it fall on her waist. She trembled on the coldness that was more intense now her skin was exposed.

However, it was a temporary coldness; to make an intense heat fall over her body, it was enough to Madara to just touch her again.

They lasciviously kissed another time; Mito's arms were around the man's neck, and his hands enjoying her firm and soft breasts.

Suddenly, he cuddled her, leaving kisses from the chin to the span between her breasts, licking their girth and thus making the Uzumaki delirious.

- Aah... Aah... – it was the only sound she could make.

Why was the feel of his fingers in her body so good?

So goddamn good?

She couldn't feel like this with her own husband.

Hashirama was handsome, loyal, straightforward, calm, affectionate and more other qualities that her memory would fail to remember. Indeed, being with him was undoubtedly nice, and he treated her very well.

However, she didn't love him.

Her marriage with the Senju was arranged by the Uzumaki clan. She wanted at least say to her fiancé she did not agree; he smiled and said "don't worry, I will do whatever it is on my reach to make you love me. Or, at least, to don't make you unhappy."

That moved her, but not enough to make her forget the one she really loved: Madara Uchiha.

They met when Madara went to the Land of Whirpools in a mission, and spent some time in the hidden village. As the Uzumaki were Senju's distant relatives and those were rivals with the Uchiha, he was not really welcome.

But that man fascinated her since the first time she had seen him.

* * *

_- Good morning. I'm Madara Uchiha, from the Land of Fire. I've come to the requested misson. _

_- Thank you. – the leader of the village said – But… Weren't you coming with your brother?_

_An almost unseen tension went through the man's face. 'Almost' because only Mito, the leader's daughter, noticed it._

_- My brother… Died in battle some days before we left._

_The people there gazed at each other, shocked, and the leader said: _

_- I'm sorry._

_- It's okay._

_- Then, I hope you don't mind if I send some people to go with you. __I mean, I was going to send them either way to help you, since you don't know this place. __Now you need them even more, isn't it? _

_- Uh... – he didn't seem very pleased. – If you want it this way..._

_He chose two Uzumaki, apart from his daughter._

_- A woman?_

_- Don't underestimate me. – she said, making their gazes cross – I've already done many missions in and out of my land, so experience is not a thing I lack._

_- Hmph... __I've never worked with women._

_- Because you didn't want or you didn't have an opportunity?_

_- The female Uchihas don't usually fight. Only a few of them become ninjas. Anyway, it's not the time to talk about this. – he faced the village leader again – If you don't mind, I would like to leave immediately._

_- Of course. They will pick your bags._

_As soon as they were ready, the four started to walk. There was an Uzumaki in the front, Mito on Madara's side and the last Uzumaki behind._

_- You came to help me or to keep an eye on me? – he mumbled to the female redhead._

_- You know you're not welcome here. __We need your help, though._

_- Hmph..._

_Because he didn't said anything else, she also kept her mouth shut. But she was always looking from the corner of her eye to the man. He should be something like twenty years old, as she was. And he was very handsome, in addition to look strong and skillful. However, there was a sadness aura around him. __Something that acted as wall between people and himself. It was somehow scary._

_And as each minute passed, she wanted to break this wall. Could she do it?_

_-__If you want to look at me, at least be unobtrusive._

_- W-what?! – she shouted, flustered._

_- That's annoying._

_Gazing at her, he saw she was smiling and it surprised him._

_- You won't intimidate me with your bad mood – she said, feeling triumphant by making him surprised, even if just for a few seconds._

_- Take care of your own life! – and avoided her eyes, crossing his arms._

_Madara, with the three Uzumakis as allies, was successful in his mission. And the harmony between him and Mito, be strategically or in battlefield, was evident._

_That was heard by the village's leader, that got full of pride of his daughter and liked the Uchiha's effectivess. He started to call him more frequently to missions in his country, always scorted by Mito and other Uzumakis._

* * *

**And then, guys? What did you think? ****Madara really forgot Mito as she thought he did? How will she deal with that? ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

Madara put her on the floor, as she held him in the shoulders. She fondly bit his ear, and the Uchiha closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. She now was on his neck, sucking it almost as a vampire and leaving numerous marks. The man was panting.

When they split, she pulled Madara's shirt off and threw it at a random corner of the place. And his well built body was revealed. Muscles, breastplate, tummy... Mito wanted to touch them all. Feel them all. Every centimeter.

She pushed him gently, making him sit, and drooped over him to make him lay down. She kissed the corner of his lips as she fondled his exposed body parts, leaving heat trails.

Then, she rose, making the remaining part of the kimono fall, leaving her only in her bottom underwear. She threw it behind with her feet, and Madara already felt his arousal literally take shape.

Mito crouched and, slowly, took the Uchiha's trousers off. She crawled over him and, when drooping to kiss him, she felt two firm hands on her tights that sometimes squeezed, sometimes slided on them. At least until she felt them on her waist, and Madara slewed her – now he was the one above her.

"She's only using me to get informations...", he thought, as he felt a tender hand fondling his face. "It almost feels like she's approaching me again just for the sake of the old times..."

- Madara... I love you. – she said in a alluring tune, with those tempting lips.

"Liar. You never truly loved me. If you did, you wouldn't have chosen Hashirama."

- I've always been waiting for this day as well.

"To stab me in the back? Well, thank you very much."

She lightly kissed his lap, manifesting such an affection which Madara thought she didn't have.

Not anymore.

"I'm an idiot. Konoha would be destroyed now if it wasn't for me delaying the attack because..."

Mito hugged his neck and he felt her tongue in his bottom lip, slowly entering his mouth to a overwhelming kiss.

"...of her."

He grappled the curves of her slender body, the contact making both shudder. Sweat could be seen in their bodies.

"I didn't want to use her... But she leaves me no choice."

They split, searching for air, and both racing hearts could be heard. One gazed at each other, and in that moment, a hint of hesitation fell upon them.

If they did not give up, there would be no way back.

They would stain their (up until now) unstained bond.

The renegade and Konoha's first lady.

How could destiny be so cruel?

They loved each other. They love each other. They will love each other. Then, why?

WHY?

They kept gazing each other, motionless. And Madara, in a surprisingly affectionate gesture, kissed Mito's forehead.

She was the only one who could light a humanity spark inside all the hatred flames inside him.

* * *

_In a day, Madara and Mito went together in a mission – only the two of them, because the Land of the Whirlpool was lacking ninjas. The country was suffering countless attacks and many have died. The remaining ones should stay to help._

_- At last, alone – the redhead joked._

_- What do you mean with that?_

_- I mean that I'll finally get to know you better._

_- Why?_

_- We never talk too much in the mission, but I've been realizing, Madara... – he gazed at her with a questioning look, and she proceeded – you trust me, don't you?_

_- What?!_

_- You were very subtle, but I noticed it. You've always rather move in pairs with me, there were tactics you only told to me, and when we sat around the camp fire to rest, you've always payed attention on what I said and ignored the others. I could see you smirking sometimes to the shits I'd say – she laughed._

_- I smirked because they were really shitty._

_-Yeah, right, you can pretend to be strong as much as you like…_

_- Pretend? __Hey, I've completed countless missions and...!_

_- I'm not talking about physical strength, Madara. – she stopped walking and put her hand over his chest – I'm talking about emotional strength._

_- ...emotional?_

_- Yes. Your coldness is a shield against the world. You don't want to get involved with anyone because you've been very hurt, then you try to protect yourself against bonds. However, sometimes that is impossible, am I wrong? We all need bonds. We need people to trust in, to the point of opening our hearts to them, and falter._

_- Tsc... You know nothing!_

_- I know what I could observe. I'd only know everything if you told me._

_- You don't need to know..._

_- Know what?_

_- Nothing! – he raged, walking angrily. – Don't mess up with my life!_

_- Is it about your brother?_

_He stood still. But he didn't look back._

_He heard the steps of that nosy girl more and more close, until she stopped. She was behind him._

_- What do you mean?_

_- I also noticed this, back then when you speaked with my father. __His death wasn't exactly an accident, right?_

_Suddenly, he turned and held her in the collar, raising her, in a very rough way._

_Mito was not afraid._

_- Are you saying that I killed my brother? Is that it?_

_- No. But somehow you feel guilty, don't you? – he felt his arm tremble as he held her – why? What does make you feel like that?_

_He slowly put her down._

_- Why do you want to know this?_

_- I will be helping you._

_- And what do you earn with this?_

_- Nothing. But I want to help either way._

_- Why? Why do you care so much?_

_Her face got red._

_- W-what is wrong in caring? – she blustered._

_- Hmph..._

_Then, he started walking again._

_- Hey! Where do you think y-_

_- Someday._

_- What?_

_- Someday... – he stared at her – I'll tell you. Until then, make me think you're worthy of bearing my trust._

_She smiled. She knew she could have somehow moved him._

_That was good, because he moved her since their first meeting._

_She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was always waiting for their next mission together. She would like to find out, little by little, new things about that mysterious, distant and moody man._

_At the beginning, he used to ignore her or get mad at her, but then he began to give in. Maybe he thought that after answer a question of hers, she would give up on making another. __But then, the next question came. And the next. __When he realized, they were actually having a conversation. At least until some Uzumaki would talk to Mito, and he snorted. He didn't want to interact with them._

_Not with them._

_Just with her._

_Because, and only because, she seemed interested at him as a person, not as a danger due to the Senju x Uchiha rivalry._

* * *

**And then, guys? Have you enjoyed to know Madara's ~other side~? ****He's also suffering, you know. ):**


	3. Chapter 3

Madara eagerly took off Mito's remaining clothing – her underwear. The climax was approaching. With her foot, she dragged his underwear to his ankle, and, still lying down, moved his legs until it was off.

He slided his fingers through the woman's belly, touching her intimacy lightly and gently. Mito found herself more and more aroused.

Reason was something that had left her in that moment.

- Madara... – she mumbled, with her eyes closed.

- Mito... – he breathed against her neck.

Then, the two lovers fused themselves.

Sealed feelings from ages ago were now being released.

Mito moaned, sinking her nails into Madara's back and trying to hold the pleasure while he thrusted inside her.

After seconds that seemed a whole – and amazing – eternity, they reached the climax.

The fullness feeling was indescribable. And to share this feeling with the one they loved – even though they didn't know they were loved – made that even greater.

However, that was a fairy tale that would have no happy ending.

Madara collapsed over her, both exhausted and panting. Then, he turned around and layed by her side. Mito lied her head over his chest, and didn't expect him to make any kind of movement. But he hugged her – also surprising the woman. When she stared at him, she saw an enigmatic gaze over her. It seemed that he was and wasn't there at the same time.

- What? – she tried to look cold, without success.

- Nothing...

- What do you mean, "nothing"? This gaze of yours…

- Go sleep.

- Go you too.

They stared at each other.

- I... Don't want to - he said.

- Why?

- Because this can be my last enjoyable moment.

- W...What do you mean?

He just fondled her head, playing with some locks of her hair.

- Madara... – tears started to roll.

- Crying is of no use. Now it's too late. We've made our choices that, ironically, culminated tonight.

- W-what?

- You wanted to use me to get informations, and I wanted to use you to get revenge on Hashirama, my greatest rival. We did what we wanted to. Tomorrow we'll see this madness' consequences.

Mito knew that was the truth.

She knew that since the moment she agreed to follow this plan.

But hearing it hurted more than thinking about it.

If she only thought about it, nothing was confirmed. Nothing was completed.

"Maybe, deep inside him, he still loves me in the same way I love him…", that was her hope, that was what made her feel less filthy while betraying her husband, because at the very least, there were feelings involved.

Was that one-sided? Absolutely one-sided?

- You… Don't love me anymore?

That surprised him.

Love?

What was she talking about?

Wasn't him the ONLY one who was in love there?

Oh, well. Confirming anything is useless now.

In the following day, they would be separated. Forever. In a way or another.

- That doesn't matter.

- Of course it does-

- Tomorrow I'll crush Konoha.

- W-WHAT? – she shouted, sitting in a sudden movement.

- Wasn't that the reason you came for? Tomorrow I'll attack Konoha. And fight against Hashirama. Well, even if I win, you won't support me, am I wrong? You won't stay with me... You didn't before, you won't now.

She was shaking.

- Why are you stunned? You knew I was like that. You knew what I had become. You knew I would do that, you just wanted to know "when" so you can say that to your precious little husband and your precious little villagers that just undervalue and manipulate the Uchiha. Then…!

- STOP! – she cried, covering her ears, her tears running.

Madara sat and grabbed her wrists.

- Stop that! You knew where you were getting yourself into! Then, why did you come? Why, if you knew you would suffer? Why didn't you send a hooker or something?

- Because I didn't want to!

- What...?

- I... would not bear it... If it was anyone besides me. – she picked up her kimono, covering herself, trying to hide as she admitted what she shouldn't – I know you had many other women, but… I didn't want to... Help you to have another one... Besides, it was my duty as first-lady to take this risk. After all, you could kill her if you mistrusted her.

He pinned her to the ground.

- And you thought that I would open an exception for you? – he approached her face, making their noses touch - Such prepotency...

- If that's it, kill me. I shall die with honor. Even going more that I planned to, my intention was the best one for my village.

- Are you sure?

- I'm absolutely sure.

- Then... That's how it's going to be.

* * *

_Mito's and Madara's bond was getting stronger every day. They just needed to see each other. It was a need._

_In a certain day, when getting back from a misson, Mito suggested that they rested._

_- How?_

_- Let's find some clearing so we can lay down and watch the starts!_

_- ...wow, sounds fun. – he said ironically._

_- It's not meant to be fun, it's to be relaxing._

_- Or boring._

_- Let's try, ok? – she said, sighing._

_They laid down on the grass. Mito took a deep breath and gazed at Madara. He gazed back._

_- Did you come to watch me or the stars?_

_- Ha, ha, so funny... I'm just happy you came along. – she smiled; her cheeks were red.._

_- You get happy with such meaningless things…_

_- For me it's not meaningless – she stared at his confused face and proceeded – I… __I've fallen for you, Madara._

_- W-what?! – even he blushed._

_- It started as a particular joke to try to understand you, but... But since the first time I saw you, I felt something diferent… That grew with the time and... Goddamnit, sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this! – she rolled to the opposite side, flustered._

_Suddenly, she felt her hand being pulled; then, she gazed back at Madara._

_He was holding them strongly, seeming to be afraid if she tried to run away._

_- I… When I started to overuse the Mangekyou Sharingan, I got blind. I got desperate, and I ripped off my brother's eyes, implanting them on me and awoke a new, supreme Mangekyou Sharingan. But when they asked my brother what happened, he said that he gave me by his own will so I could protect the clan. Some believed it, some didn't. Afterwards, his wish was to work as a ninja, even blind, and died in the battlefield._

_Mito didn't know how to react. Madara had done something very selfish. Sure, it was a desperate act, but still... It didn't seem that he was very regretful. His pride of his powerful eyes overcame any regrets..._

_- Can you still say you love after knowing my worst side?_

_She put her hand over his._

_- I won't pretend I'm not afraid, but... I guess everyone makes mistakes... And we all have the right to get a second chance… If your brother said that, then he forgave you. __Then, I can forgive you too._

_The boy was shocked. __He could swear she would hate him. That she would curse him, judge him._

_How could she be like that?_

_And why did he feel so relieved?_

_He sat, and she followed his movement. They both were face to face._

_With his free hand, Madara touched her neck, using his thumb to fondle her face. Mito got even more surprised – and red – than she already was._

_Then, she felt his lips over hers. Kissing her slowly and gently, causing her to feel an amount of heat all over her body._

_He also felt that heat: he had never felt that before._

_Mito kissed him back, awkwardly and insecurely, but there was chemistry between them, meaning: there was a perfect sincrony; their tongues meetings in that calm and long kiss…_

_They wished time could stop right in that moment._

* * *

**I wanted to cry when I revised this chapter, it's so much suffering... D': (yes, I complain, but I keep on writing/reading those stuff lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Translator's note: **

**I swear, Mari will kill me if I don't translate sooner FDKSLKDFH sorry for the delay. :D**

* * *

Mito was ready to die in her mission.

Even if it was from the hands of the man she loved.

However, instead of making a jutsu's seals, or using genjutsu, or even taijutsu, the man in front of her simply held her in his chest, leaving the kimono in the floor.

- Drowning? I wasn't really expecting that.

He just snorted while leaving the cave, feeling the waterfall's water splash upon him.

Stopping at the edge of the river, he entered the water with her.

- H-hey, what do you think y-

- Shhh... Just get ready.

- For what?! – she was tensed up, and that bone-freezing water was making everything worse.

- I said I was going to kill you... – he let out a sly smile – But not in the way you think I will.

- And which way is it? – she asked nervously.

They were in the middle of the river.

- In the... – he got nearer of her ear and whispered – you-will-die-from-pleasure way.

A shiver ran through the Uzumaki's spine, and the cold was not the reason for it. Suddenly, her body started to heat before the thought of being taken by Madara, as inside the cavern a while ago.

One more time.

- Just answer me something first- she asked him while still being able to think – Do you… Still love me?

They gazed straightforwardly at each other, until he let her go, leaving her on her feet, and hugged her. Tightly.

She realized that it was his way of saying 'yes'.

Feeling relief and pain due to the obvious farewell and the uncertain destiny of the man she loved, she hugged him back, kissing his face several times before finally kissing his lips, the lips who were unable to say 'I love you' even in a moment like that, just because of his wounded pride.

She married the person he admired and envied the most: Hashirama Senju. He felt doubly betrayed.

There, again, the two lovers gave themselfes to each other. And they lost the sense of time.

What they knew about it is that the morning had already arrived.

Mito needed to leave: spending the night with him would tell everyone the situation. Besides… Madara would rest to the attack he was planning to do that day.

And Mito would warn everybody.

And she would fight against him.

She went back to the cave, where she dressed her kimono. Leaving the place, she saw Madara still inside the water, his back against the river's edge.

Mito walked towards him and crouched.

- I'll see you later...

The Uchiha stared at her, his head bowing down.

In the position they were at, they shared a final kiss.

When they moved away, Madara felt a tear falling in his forehead while Mito quickly stood up.

Without looking back, she left, running away.

She cried during most of her way back to Konoha.

* * *

_After their first kiss, Mito and Madara decided to date secretly, because the young girl wished to wait the best moment to tell her father that her job partner turned into the one who she meant to marry someday. Even if Madara was very strong and useful, he was an Uchiha, and still had a bad reputation due to his constant fights with Hashirama Senju._

_One day, when they came back from a mission, the two found the Land of Whirpools completely annihilated._

_- What happened here?! – she asked, desperate – where is my father? My family? Where are they?!_

_- Me and my men took the survivors to the Land of Fire. – a deep voice answered._

_Turning to see who it was, she saw Hashirama, a man who she only knew from the meetings at her mansion. _

_- What are you doing here? – Madara asked, not a little bit happy to see his rival there._

_- Senjus and Uzumakis are distant relatives. You've been called to help them that time because it was urgent and, somehow, you've got at least the leader and its daughter's trust. But there is still the rivalry between our clans. Then, the Senjus were sent to help the survivors. We decided to take the ones we found to our country; and a team was supposed to stay to wait for her return – he looked at Mito's direction._

_- But... But why would someone do this to us? – the red head was sobbing._

_- It seems like… your clan's sealing skill and your longevity started to scare some people…_

_- No... No... No! – She hugged Madara, seeking for some kind of consolation, and he wrapped her in his arms._

_Hashirama glimpsed at the two with a curious look._

_Arriving to the Land of Fire, Mito was reunited with her father and her surviving relatives, besides some few Uzumakis._

_She was now living at the same country as Madara. It was because of an irreparable tragedy, but at least seeing him without the need of missions made her happy._

_However, their relationship started to raise suspicions. And the babbles were heard by the two clans._

_One day, Madara and Mito were summoned to a room where the previous leader of the Clan Uchiha (Madara was the current one), the Uzumaki's leader and the leader of the Senjus, Hashirama._

_- What happened?_

_- Mito, my daughter... Me and these men have been discussin a certain topic… Yours and Madara's closeness is not being seen with good eyes._

_- But...!_

_- The rivalry between Senjus and Uchihas is still very strong. And we, Uzumakis, are supposed to be at the Senjus' side, even if a lot of Uchihas help us, or are our friends... – there was a small dropping in a hint on the 'friends'._

_- But couldn't our bond help on this rivalry? – she blushed – t-that, of course, if we really were more than friends…_

_- Not for now. – said the previous Uchiha leader – it's not something a union of clans would settle. It would be something bigger. So, if settling the problem with someone that's out of the family, be it with a distant relative._

_- What are you implying? – Madara asked, already foreseeing what would be told, and he didn't like it a little bit. _

_- As a token of gratitude for the Senjus' help and to keep the Uzumakis' bloodline in the aristocracy after losing everything on this war... – Mito's father kept talking – and to end the whispering about you two… We decided that you and Hashirama are marrying._

_- What?! – she gazed at the Senju, who was crestfallen – do you agree with that?! Eh, Hashirama?!_

_- I don't think it's a bad idea. I've always been admiring you from a distance. – he confessed – but I don't want to force you anything. Think and give me an answer._

_- Her answer is no! – Madara snapped – I find that ridiculous! If the problems are the whispering, we can only move away from each other! You Senjus, as always, want to be victorious with everything, isn't it? Especially you, Hashirama! _

_- It's not that, Mad-_

_- I'm done! – and he left the place, enraged._

_- Wait, Madara! – she ran after him._

_Madara was not the type of person who was usually irritable; however, when he got mad, it was serious._

_The two went to a quiet alley where no curious eyes would follow them._

_- Mito, this is not right! You know, don't you?_

_- I... I know, but..._

_- Then, let's run away together!_

_- W-what?!_

_- Let's run away and be happy! If here it's not possible, I suppose there's a place where it will be! Where we won't need to hide anything!_

_- Madara... – her eyes were full of tears – Madara, I am really happy to hear you would do this, but... this is madness! I can't run away from my Family! I can't turn my back to those who helped me!_

_- Are you saying you will accept the proposal?!_

_- It seems like it's the only way to restore my clan's honor... And our wealth..._

_- I can't believe what I'm hearing._

_- Understand me! I can't leave them! This is my village now!_

_- You don't even love that guy!_

_A silence fell above the two lovers._

_A disturbing silence._

_A silence that was shouting the thing that they both feared the most._

_- I'm sorry… Madara… But our story ends here._

_- Yes... So it's like that… I thought you were different, Mito. In the end, you also pick the Senjus. You think they're more worth it. And now, marrying, you will become one of them._

_- Stop... Don't say that... – she begged, with a trembling voice – you knew I wanted to talk with my father about us, but I've never had an opportunity, and now, with such a big rivalry… Sometime in the future, maybe it's possible, Hashirama seems to be a tolerant man and I think he will preach that tolerance, so…! _

_- Shut up!_

_Her eyes widened, and he turned his back on her, walking away._

_- W-wait! – she grabbed his arm, only to him escape her grasp in a somehow brutal way._

_- You've made your choice. Now run to your fiancée's arms, "Senju"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! :D**

**I told you the last chapter that maybe this one would be the last, but it resulted to be really big HAHAHAHA so I decided to split it and post the first part as a chapter. However, this runs away from the pattern "present-past" I've written because I thought it would be more interesting this way, lol.**

**ps: remember this fanfic was made before Edo Hashirama's flashbacks**

**Translator's note: SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN LOLOL**

* * *

Since that day, Mito and Madara rarely have seen each other again.

He was invited to the wedding, however, he didn't attend it. He claimed to be busy with some mission – and he was busy indeed, in a long mission he decided to pick up in the week of the ceremony. Mito should look like the fully satisfied newlywed, when actually she was broken inside. To sign the marriage lines means she was officially engaged with a man she respected, but not loved.

And the man she loved certainly hated her once she was now part of the Senjus.

But it wasn't hatred he showed when they were in the cave. It was... resentment.

At least the hatred was not directed to her. And she felt guilty for this selfish easement, although it was her comfort before so much pain and sorrow.

* * *

_Five years had passed and the Land of Whirpools was rebuild. The Uzumaki, until then hosted with the Senjus, came back to their village and Mito stood beside her husband._

_The rivalry between Senjus and Uchihas was already becoming unbearable. Hashirama decided it was the time to ask for a truce. Madara felt reluctant, but the rest of the Uchihas agreed._

_Together, they founded the Hidden Leaf Village. Now, they needed to elect the leader._

_Most of the villagers chose Hashirama._

_To Madara, it was absurd. He thought the Uchiha were being subdued, that they should rule the village in the place of the Senjus, but no one would hear him, since they didn't want any disturbance. They were satisfied with the Senjus._

_Rebellious, Madara locked himself up in his dwelling, and some Uchiha said to Hashirama the possibility of Konoha be attacked, depending on the rage of the impulsive man._

_Until then, in a meeting with the Counselors, Mito suggested a certain plan to persuade Madara._

_- It can be dangerous… You could end up dead! – one of the counselors said, worried._

_- But maybe it's the best way to get some information from him. I know that in the past he was interested in me... – her face kept stolid – And more, there's the rivalry with my husband. For him, it would be a chance for revenge. This plan will hardly go wrong._

_After discussing the pros and cons, they reached consensus: Mito would seduce Madara, but only the ones who were in the meeting knew that._

_- I hope you know what you're doing – Hashirama mumbled when they were back home._

_- Of course I do. You don't need to worry. I'll come back without a single injury._

_- Are you sure?_

_She found his tone weird and gazed at him._

_- What do you mean?_

_- I don't want you to suffer._

_Mito wanted to look cold. Completely cold. So cold to the point of looking offended before so much insolence._

_However, the blush that covered her face betrayed her._

_- Listen, Hashirama... – she said, trying not to stutter – I... I've already got over this past. We got married, we took care of Konoha, we'll eventually have kids… I gave up of him for those things._

_- Yes, but... You'll end up reviving this past. And I don't want to see you upset. – he stroked her face with the back of his hand – Mito… I know I could never enter your heart like he did. If I ever could enter it. – he sighed and, hugging her, proceeded – I didn't love you when we married, but I learned to love you as time passed. I want you to be happy, Mito. Then, do what you can forget me when you run the plan. I just ask: don't forget Konoha._

_She managed to avoid stuttering, but now she wouldn't keep her tears._

_- I don't desserve you, Hashirama... – she whispered as she hugged him back – I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not loving you back... yet..._

_- Shhh... Don't be so hard on yourself. Those things happen naturally… But you've been a wonderful wife, Mito. I truly believe in this._

_She couldn't speak anything else. Silently, she let her tears fall._

_They went to bed, but unlike the other nights, they didn't hugged or had sex. They simply layed down holding hands. They did so because they knew that even if they didn't live an intense love, they would still be comrades, and that simple gesture symbolized this bond._

_On the day after, the redhead went to the Uchiha District and asked to speak with Madara, for her desired to talk particularly with him. _

_They always avoided to look at each other ever since their fight._

_On that day, however, their gazes crossed and..._

_...the time seemed to stop._

_Or come back._

_Because everything good they lived together, long before hidden in their memories, went afloat._

_The tension could be felt in the air itself._

_Until Madara asked:_

_- What do you want with me?_

_- Follow me. I have an interesting suggestion for you, Uchiha._

_He knew something was odd. Mito never had looked for him. And had never spoken with him after that. In fact, he didn't remember talking to her ever since that day. They just gazed awkwardly at each other in Senju and Uchiha meetings._

_"She is getting something ready. I should kill her right know", he thought as observed where he was taken in._

_- We're leaving Konoha? How "particular" is this subject?_

_Then she stared at him with a lustful – and somehow sorrowful – smile:_

_- Particular enough so no one would ever know._

* * *

She entered the Senju's mansion halfway through dawn. The sun had yet to rise.

In the living room, her husband was waiting for her while having tea and reading important documents.

- Hashirama? – she asked, surprised – Shouldn't you be sleeping?

- I should, but even if I tried I couldn't do it. – he admitted, dropping the papers above the table and gazing at her – Come here.

- I... I'll bathe first. – She answered, blushing.

Even if he asked her to forget him while executing the plan, her good nature didn't permit her to do it fully.

She hoped the bath would clean her guilt a little bit, and the memory of Madara's touching and kissing – that would come to her mind all the time.

Coming back, she kneeled beside the Senju leader.

- Did you... Get what you wanted? – He realized the hidden meaning in the question – Er… I-I mean… About finding out his plans…

Both felt highly embarrased. However, they would ignore the obvious fact and focus on what really mattered.

- Yes. – Mito gazed at him, serious – it's going to be today, Hashirama. Madara is going to attack Konoha today.

His eyes widened.

- Didn't he say the time he will…?

- No, just the day. We've got to prepare to the battle right now.

The thought of fighting against the man she loved hurt, but in that moment, she couldn't think of herself as the "wronged by fate": there was a family and a village to protect.

Even if the enemy didn't make her feel a single drop of hate.

- Mito... Go rest a bit. When the sun rises, I'll make a speech so everyone will prepare themselfes and be alert about this battle.

- Okay.

She walked towards the room, but Hashirama held her hand.

- Are you sure you will fight this time?

- This isn't an option, it's a duty.

The dark haired man saw the sad but determined gaze and sighed, releasing her. If she was so decided, he couldn't stop her.

* * *

Time passed, and Madara didn't show up. Morning, afternoon... Everyone was troubled.

For Mito, it was a nightmare that needed an end.

Every minute was agonizing.

Every hour was annoying.

The anxiety was almost surpassing a sound mind.

Until, at night, a ferocious roar could be heard.

Scared, the villagers watched a giant fox's shape get closer and destroying everything it could.

And in its back was Madara Uchiha.

- It's that... Ninetails? – Mito asked, her eyes widened – how did he get it?

- I don't know, but it seems to be controlled by him – Hashirama deduced – if it was him and him alone we could try to fight inside our village, but it's not possible with the bijuu here. We must get the villagers out.

Getting closer of the beast and the lone avenger, Hashirama yelled:

- Aren't your problem with me, Madara? We can fight in another place, but you won't destroy Konoha!

He'd give a very good answer to that outrageous Senju.

And then he spotted a certain redhead at his side, holding a pleading stare.

"Damn it all...", he thought.

- I'll fight you outside the village in one condition: if I win, I'll be the Hokage!

Murmurs started. Several ninjas came to Hashirama claming it was madness, it'd be to give the power to a dictator.

- I'd rather risk this madness instead of letting everything and everyone be destroyed. – He answered, turning to Mito to see her reaction.

- You do know... this 'win' of his means… to kill, right?

- Yes... I know.

She gulped, looking at one and then at another. She mourned things would come to that point, but… It was too late.

- I accept your condition, Madara. – The Senju said.

- Great. – he made a seal with his hands, making the Kyuubi disappear – follow me. The others stay here – he affirmed, looking with the side of the eyes to Mito.

She pretended she had agreed with that.

When they left Konoha, Mito went to the village's gate, stating she would watch over the surroundings in case some underlings of Madara's would attack the village.

What she really did was to sneak outside the village while using a tracker animal to find the place that would eventually be known as Valley of the End, where Madara and Hashirama fought their epic showdown.

They were so focused on their battle they didn't notice her presence. She kept hidden, watching them. She wished she could do something, but nothing occurred – and she'd keep feeling more and more useless.

Until she saw Hashirama setting the Kyuubi free from Madara's control. However, he was tired from the fight and only had enough strength to keep taming the beast or to fight the Uchiha. However, setting Kyuubi free could make it kill both and going to destroy the village in vengeance afterwards.

Then, Mito realized what she could do for them.


	6. Chapter 6

With her hands, the Uzumaki prepared a sealing jutsu.

When Madara was about to strike Hashirama, he stopped. The Kyuubi was transforming itself onto a big mass of chakra that was flowing towards a point behind the trees.

- It can't be... – one mumbled.

- Is this...? – The other continued without the need to finish the question.

Shocked, the two men watched Mito come out of the forest, panting, leaning on a tree trunk with one hand and lying the other above her belly.

- What have you done? – Madara shouted, running after her.

- I... Sealed the Kyuubi inside me.

- You shouldn't have done that! – Hashirama said, running after her as well – what if you couldn't hold it?

- I'd die bringing it with me.

- How can you say that with such ease? – the Uchiha was so mad that he didn't even think of covering his worry – You are insane!

- I had to do something!

- Grrr... You shouldn't have put your nose into this!

- I've already put it a long time ago and you know it!

An embarrassing silence settled itself there, and Hashirama broke it.

- Mito... Are you feeling ok?

- Yes... I think my chakra is adapting itself very well to the Kyuubi's.

- Side effects can come any time now… There's a possibility that the seal has a weak stop… You were really reckless!

- I'm sorry, but... I have no regrets. It was the least I could do for you two. – they got surprised and she proceeded – I… know you will fight to the death… And I can't stop that… But if I could avoid both of your deaths… I wouldn't care about this sacrifice. So don't come at me with that lecture!

They both gazed at each other, and Madara said:

- If she wants it so, let's finish this fight with dignity.

- Let's...

Hashirama turned around and Madara gazed at Mito for a last time.

She could hold a giant beast's chakra inside her, but...

She couldn't hold that gaze of Madara's.

That devastated gaze.

That sorrowful gaze.

That farewell gaze.

Because his chakra was long gone.

What was left of it, he planned to use on a final blow against Hashirama.

And he could have used it when the hokage became distracted looking after the Kyuubi's chakra being sucked onto a random direction.

But all the reason he had was gone before the possibility of Mito dooming herself to her death by becoming a jinchuuriki.

He lost his big change of ending Hashirama because he wanted to see what happened with her with his own eyes.

Her...

It was true that he had already discussed the possibility of being ressurected with a certain person, but he was confident that he wouldn't be deceived. He believed he'd finally defeat Hashirama.

He would rule Konoha and... Take Mito as his wife.

However, he'd be forever adressed at the First Hokage's killer. Wouldn't Mito's public image be ruined by marrying a man like that?

Maybe it would be the best if she returned to the Whirlpool Village.

Even if he was a Hokage, he couldn't have the woman he loved; and stating that made him even angrier.

Hatred... He could feel such hatred on that moment…

He stood still, waiting for Hashirama's final attack.

- Come, Senju. I'm out of chakra. The victory is yours.

- But... Madara... Are you sure? We don't need to go that far… I can give you a good rank in the village and…!

- "Good rank"?! I don't want a "good rank", Hashirama, I want THE BEST rank. I want to prove that the Uchihas are supreme. But since that's not possible... I'd rather die than joining you. – He distilled, disgusted.

All the admiration he held for that man was turned into an unstoppable jealously.

Jealously for his abilities, for being dear to his people, for being Hokage, but before all of this… For taking the one that made him actually want to be different and leave grudges behind.

Yes... He was about to be able of changing because of her.

But when the last chance of happiness was taken away from him, any good feelings he used to experience were replaced by bad ones.

Meeting her again on that night, having her in his arms and possessing her with a caution he never imagined he would have with a woman were the things that held his resolve.

But he had gone too far. His ego was crying for justice, even though his concept of justice contradicted everyone else's.

It also contradicted that annoying and lovely Uzumaki's justice.

Hashirama sighed, plangent.

Mito, from afar, turned her face to where she couldn't see both men and closed her eyes.

It was time.

The Senju prepaired to give the final blow. Before dealing it, however, he got closer to the Uchiha and mumbled:

- You know I could never beat you on a certain subject.

Madara widened his eyes.

- What are you talking about?

- You know it really well.

He puffed.

- Just end this already.

- As you wish.

"At least I could... Win in this one..."

And Madara's body was thrown in the river, being dragged by its flow.

"What does it matter anyway, if I couldn't be with her?"

His consciousness was fading.

"I couldn't... even..."

He wasn't sure if that would kill him, but it probably would.

Hashirama fell on his knees, exhausted.

Mito, as she stumbled, walked towards the river and kneeled down in front of it.

She drooped, hugging herself tightly.

And her tears were mixing with the fussy water.

The water that behaved like the destiny from years ago, which dragged her love away from her.

* * *

**Aw, guys... )':**

**With this, the fanfic is coming to an end. The next chapter is the epilogue.**


	7. Epilogue

With her maids' help, Mito dressed herself with a comfortable kimono and adjusted her – now gray – buns to receive a very special guest: Kushina, the next Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

Her husband was already dead because of his old age. Mito, however, had great longevity due to her Uzumaki blood.

Her distant relative from the Whirlpool Village had arrived, and the child was visibly horrified with the idea of having the spirit of a wicked fox inside her body. But Mito, with kindness and tranquility, comforted the child, explaining that being a jinchuuriki wouldn't be a problem if there was love to balance the beast's hatred.

Her advice, so, was simply... to love. Being full of love would tame the kyuubi.

That was what Mito did, loving Hashirama, the kid who she had with him, her grandchildren Tsunade and Nawaki (who unfortunately died at his twelve's), the people from the Leaf Village and the Whirlpool Village and also… Never forgetting the man she loved the most: Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama knew Mito's feelings for him would never have such strength, but it was enough for him that, in her own way, she learned to love him, accept him as a husband and live in peaceful terms until the end.

The Uzumaki was hoping from the bottom of her heart that Kushina could live a love that neither she nor her granddaughter could; Tsunade lost her fiancé, Dan, during the war.

After talking about being jinchuuriki, Mito talked about lighter subjects with the little redhead; when she was gone from the house, the elder woman went to the garden to appreciate the flowers.

"Should I have told her about our weak spot, the childbirth? No... She's too young to know this… But I'll be sure she will know it when it's time", she thought, remembering the shock she went through while giving birth, because the seal weakened and the beast almost escaped; it was lucky that Hashirama was there to maintain the seal.

She swam through her memories, remembering how happy she was when she took the baby on her lap and saw it was alright, until Tsunade suddenly arrived indoors.

- Grandma... I need an advice.

- Make yourself comfortable, my angel. Come, sit with me there.

The blonde looked really embarrassed.

- What's wrong?

- Um... – she scratched her head, nervous – It's... Well... You know Jiraya?

- Yes, I do...

- He has a crush on me ever since we were kids and-

- Now tell me some news.

- Grandma! – she exclaimed, blushing.

- Haha, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist... Keep on.

- So... Um... I... I was wondering if... If it would be a good idea to give him a chance. You know? To see if... I fall in love and forget Dan. – Her countenance had the sadness that was already usual in that broken hearted youth.

Mito knew that feeling very well.

- Tsunade... I don't think it's a good idea.

- Why?

- Because you still love Dan very much... And you can hurt your friend. You will pressure yourself to love him, but the chances of this happening are few. I think you should enjoy the fact that you can freely choose who you will date and marry with, instead of being held on a relationship like that.

- But-

- I understand your pain, sweetie. But think: would it be right to give such hope to Jiraya? Only get involved with him if you're really feeling something for him, even if it's small. But never do it for pity or to replace someone.

- Grandma...

- Yes?

- Did you love grandpa?

Mito thought this wouldn't be the question.

She couldn't hide the shock in her gaze.

- Why this right now?

- It's that... You always seemed to me more like friends than like a couple, I don't know. Not that it's a bad thing, but... Anyway.

Mito smiled gently.

- Let's say that... We were a 'couple of friends'.

- Were you forced to get married with him?

- In a way, yes. As an Uzumaki, it was my duty.

- And did you… Love someone else?

She still smiled, but she lowered her head.

- Tsunade... Only your grandfather knew that, but… Yes.

- Grandpa knew it?!

- Yes, he did. But he knew how to deal with it, and I had to learn to as well. The circumstances on that time lead us on that situation. It could go wrong, but it ended going right. But you... – she gazed at the young woman again – You don't need to risk yourself like that. You have the freedom of choosing. You don't need to fulfill any duty, unless the one of being happy with the one you love.

- What if... I can't love anyone but Dan, not even in the way you loved grandpa?

- I don't know... I just know that you shouldn't feel bound to do anything, because you don't need to. If you can't forget Dan, keep that feeling with you. But don't avoid being happy in the other areas of life. As a medical ninja, for instance; you have a great talent.

She didn't answer. She just hugged her grandmother and, in her lap, allowed herself to cry – a thing she wanted to do as soon as she stepped her foot inside the house.

"Pretending to be strong must be inheritable...", Mito thought as she held her tears while comforting her granddaughter.

To state the truth, she was so used to helding them through the years that it was no longer a hard attempt.

But there wasn't a day she didn't remembered Madara.

When Tsunade stopped crying, they had a snack together and Mito took her to the house's gate.

The blonde woman had already stepped out when she turned and said on a mischievous accent:

- I forgot to mention Jiraya got friends with a ninja candidate from the Academy, Minato... And he told he's charmed with the new girl from your village, grandma, Kushina! She came here today, right?

- Yes, yes. She is really cute.

- I wonder if the two of them will work out…

- Now that you said it, I have a wonderful feeling about this.

- Right? I have it too!

- Hehe... Let's hope they do.

Then, they waved to bid farewell.

Mito came back to the garden, gazing at the blue sky, with the wind carrying the clouds away.

It would be crude and even ungrateful to say she was regretful of the life she had. But it was unavoidable to miss Madara.

Sometimes, in her crazy moments, she wondered if he was really dead and if he would come back and ask her to run away again. Even knowing that she, once more, would refuse it.

However, in her thoughts, she would imagine that she would give up everything to be at his side, even as a renegade. How would it be, to live in such adrenalin?

She would never know the answer.

But her advantage over this was the possibility of imagine a thousand landscapes.

It was her secret entertainment, as it once was to unveil Madara's mysteries and ending up falling in love with him in the development.

She'd remember the night where one tried to use the other, each one with their purpose.

In her thoughts, she concluded that both ending up using each other for the same reason: to give themselves to the one they loved. Even if it was the first and the last time.

At least they could experience this feeling.

* * *

**So, this is the end of my Madamito fanfic. ;_;**

**It was hard to think about the last lines. Nothing seemed good enough, and it still doesn't, but heck, one thing it would have to end, huh? ):**

**I wanted to write a story with a beautiful melancholy, something sad and poetic at the same time, the same thing that the sad love remembers. The inspiration for this fanfic was so big that it turned the supposed one-shot to a longfic that, for starters, would have 4 chaps + epilogue and ended up having 6 + epilogue because I simply felt like it. lol**

**I admit that I got so involved with this ship that for me it's already canon HAHAHA but if Kishi shows something, it would surely be just one sided, by Madara. Well, better than nothing, right? 8D **

**Thank you to everyone who kept up with this story I liked to much to write! X3 I see, from the reviews, that you guys could really understand what I wanted to pass on! I get really happy! And flattered with the praises :'D**

**P.S.: I hope you liked the MinaKushi and DanTsu fanservices, I couldn't resist haha.**

* * *

**Translator note (bonus!): Hey guys (and Mari)! Sorry for the wait. It was both life and my lazy ass who kept me from translating sooner, but at least it's finished! Sorry for any mistakes too. I wanted to leave a note to Mari because even though it was somewhat hard to translate and adapt (finding expressions to fit the language, for instance) it was fun and I could even** **learn** **more english! :D**

**My favorite chapter is this one, the seventh, due to two reasons. First one, the small fanservices. X3**

**Second one, I really liked the way Mari wrote how Mito views her relationship with Hashirama and also how she advices Tsunade. I saw some situations that happened with me there, and I find it really, really nice to see it expressed in words. I believe that it's possible to have a friendship with a person you love (even though Mito couldn't love Hashirama with such depth, like it's written here lol), and I also think that forcing someone into a relationship it's not healthy and can prejudice both sides. Sometimes it works, but well, for me it wouldn't, lol.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it! :D**

**~kurohyacchan**


End file.
